customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jillian Morris
Jillian “Sis” Morris is an adolescent, female heroine. A member of the superhero team The !!! Girls, she earned her nickname by being a strong emotional support for her team mates. ''Sis ''is skilled in the art of Muay Thai and has a quite uncanny ability. When she achieves physical contact with an opponent, she can link their physical ability to her own, limiting their range of movement, power, and other abilities to her physical aptitude. History Appearance Jillian is small in stature and compact in frame. She is toned but curvaceous and stands about 5 feet 3 inches tall. She has rich, scarlet hair that reaches down to the lower part of her back and very pale skin. She generally wears comfortable clothes; large t-shirts, leggings, and sweatpants are staples of her wardrobe. She wears primarily eye makeup and not much of other cosmetics. Her appearance exudes an attitude of relaxedness and nonchalance. In combat situations, she wears her hair up in a bun. Her clothing for heroine work is also more tightly fitted and scarce to prevent opportunities for grappling. In such situations, she also keeps strong cords on hand as well as a pair of high quality handcuffs to allow for quick restraining during altercations. Personality Jillian is generally relaxed and blasé, with little emotional investment in most situations. She is self-confident but fairly reserved, spending most of her time playing video games and doing other in-door activities. Quite disenchanted by society and the world in general, she cares little for exploration and interaction. She has a strong focus on personal development but lacks interest in developing in a group. Despite this lack of care, she is extremely attached to her team mates and puts forth great effort to give them any kind of emotional help they need. Jillian will also become extremely emotionally invested in a situation if it threatens to harm her team mates and will be extremely self-sacrificing for them. Power Jillian can level any playing field by restricting her opponent’s ceiling of ability to that of her own. Initially, she utilized her power merely to do this. Her skill in martial arts let her deal a great amount of damage with her physical ability, and this understanding of how to generate power using the human body allowed her to outfight most opponents. After joining forces with the two other members of The !!! Girls, she discovered a new way to harness her power. In many battles, Jillian takes the offensive in the form of hand to hand combat. After landing a few blows, she retreats and has her team mates bind her in uncomfortable and generally vulnerable positions, making her unable to protect herself. In accordance, whatever opponent is being attacked will cease to be able to protect his or herself, giving the other two members of Team !!! to land decisive strikes on the adversary. Category:AtahiNuma Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:The !!! Girls Battle Stats * Agility - 7 * Speed - 7 * Strength - 8 * Endurance - 8 * Willpower - 8 Hero Level: 7.6 Category:AtahiNuma Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:The !!! Girls